The present invention relates generally to vibration dampers, and, more particularly, to an improved vibration damper with a small number of component parts. The vibration damper of the present invention comprises a magnet mounted on a spring element of flexibly compliant material and secured to a plate of magnetizable material, so that the mass of the magnet and the resilient properties of the magnet and the spring element can be selected in accordance with the vibration frequency of the plate. The magnet is movable relative to the plate in every operating state.
German Patent Document DE 39 18 753 discloses a similar damper. This document corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,786, issued Aug. 27, 1991, which is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification. The rubber mounting described therein hydraulically damps developing vibrations by using a plate of magnetizable material. This plate is supported by a spring and bounds the area of a liquid-filled working chamber. The magnetizable plate is shifted back and forth, in accordance with specified parameters, by a magnetic system consisting of an electromagnet and a permanent magnet.
The rubber mounting of U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,786 permits effective damping of high frequency vibrations; however, the damper consists of many component parts, which increase cost, take up space, and require assembly. Therefore, that damper is somewhat unsatisfactory from an economic standpoint, and it is predominantly used when sufficient space is available for installation.